1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system disposed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a power system disposed in a vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-288129). In the power system, a battery is used as a power source, a voltage of the battery is boosted and supplied to a power line and the voltage supplied to the power line is converted into a commercial alternating voltage by a DC/AC converter for outputting. There has also been known a power system (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-20455) which converts power generated by a motor driven by an engine or power of a battery into a commercial alternating power via an AC inverter.
However, according to the power system only with the battery as the power source, although it is easy to provide the commercial alternating power converted from a direct voltage supplied from the battery after being boosted, it is impossible for the power system to surpass a capacity of discharge of the battery.
In the case where the power generated from the rotation of the motor driven by the engine is provided, if the engine is not ignited on, the power cannot be generated therefrom for use; and consequently, it is impossible for the power system to surpass the capacity of discharge of the battery.
Moreover, since it is necessary for the battery to supply power for igniting the engine or the like, it is impossible to convert the entire capacity of discharge of the battery into the commercial alternating power. Particularly, the power will be consumed by air conditioner or the like at a low temperature, there is the danger that the battery might supply power to the outside by surpassing a discharge threshold thereof, or the power supply to the outside from the battery according to the discharge threshold might be shut off suddenly.